


You Had One Job

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Pepper Potts, Bucky Barnes Returns, Fluff, M/M, News Media
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5134703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve kisses Bucky after his trial.  Pepper is annoyed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Had One Job

Steve refused to admit to himself that he had messed up. He had done nothing wrong.

All right, maybe running up to his best friend who he hadn’t had a full conversation with in years wasn’t his best idea and kissing him wasn’t his best idea ever, but it definitely wasn’t his worst one either. 

Okay, and maybe he should’ve waited five minutes until they were out of the courtroom and there weren’t reporters all around.

And maybe he should have actually came out to the media first.

On second thought, it probably deserved a spot on his list of Top Ten Stupid Things I’ve Done. And something had to be pretty stupid to get a spot on that list.

 

It had been right after the jury had ruled that Bucky was not guilty. 

He had seen Bucky look over his shoulder at him. His eyes were wide, shocked. It was obvious that he had thought we was going to be found guilty.

Steve glanced over at Natasha, who nodded. “Go get him, tiger,” she said, smirking at him.

He stood up and hurriedly made his way over to where Bucky was still sitting, four rows in front of him. He cast quick, murmured apologies to people that he got in the way of. When he got close, Bucky stood up, still with that wide-eyed look on his face. When Steve got to where Bucky was, he immediately pulled him into a tight hug.

“I missed you,” he whispered into Bucky’s neck. He swallowed the lump in his throat. He couldn’t cry.

“I missed you too, Stevie,” Bucky said, his voice cracking on Steve’s name.

Steve pulled out of the hug far enough for their noses to be practically touching. They were still touching everywhere else. He could feel Bucky’s chest rise and fall in time with his breaths. Steve leaned back in slowly, giving Bucky time to pull away if he wanted to.

He didn’t.

 

“Steve,” Pepper said, pointing her finger at him. “You had one job. What was the one thing I told you not to do?”

He looked at the woman standing across from him who was giving her versions of the Death Glare. Pepper was giving him the look normally reserved for Tony when he did something reckless and stupid. It wasn’t as bad as Natasha’s, but in other situations, Steve would’ve been running away from that look as fast as he could. But right now, he knew that she was more exasperated and amused than kill-him-and-hide-the-body angry.

He looked down at his feet. “Kiss Bucky after the hearing,” he said.

She put her hands on her hips. “And what did you do?”

“I kissed Bucky after the hearing.”

“Exactly,” she said. “And why was that a bad thing to do?” 

Jeez, he thought. She sounds like a kindergarten teacher.

“Because now the media will have a field day,” he mumbled.

Pepper nodded. “Look Steve, I know that this was a big moment, and there was lots of emotion, but you should’ve thought about the consequences of this. Lots of people in the public aren’t exactly thrilled with the idea of Bucky being found not guilty, and now America’s sweetheart is going and making out with him -”

“I wasn’t making out with him,” Steve objected. “It lasted like, two seconds.”

Pepper gave him a stern look. “Steve. We both know it was more like twenty seconds. And if you’re going to argue with me, we can count the time on any of the videos that multiple news stations got. You guys are already trending topics on Twitter and Tumblr, seven different major news channels have talked about it, and it hasn’t even been two hours.”

Steve looked at his feet. “I’m sorry,” he said. He didn’t really mean that, and he knew Pepper was aware of that.

She sighed. “Look, Steve. I’m really, really, happy for you and Bucky. I’m glad that he’s okay, and I’m glad that the two of you get to have this chance again. But this wasn’t the best time to come out to the world. You’re going to face a lot of backlash for it.”

He looked up. “I know,” he said. He didn’t say what he was thinking, that at least it was better than when he and Bucky had been together before.

Pepper sighed again. “You’re going to have to have at least ten times more interviews than usual throughout the next few months. I’ve already gotten at least a dozen calls already. She smiled. “But we’ll figure that out later. Go be with your guy.”

Steve raised his eyebrows. He thought Pepper would’ve made him figure out the schedules for all of the new interviews he would have to be in as a punishment. “Seriously?” he asked.

“Seriously.” She lightly pushed on his arm. “You said like two words to him before you guys were making out, and that’s the first time you guys have actually talked in what? Seventy something years? You guys have got to figure some stuff out.” She pushed him again, this time hard enough to send him back a step. “Go! Before Tony runs in here yelling that he called it.”

He practically ran out the door.

 

Steve burst into the main group living room of the tower, where he knew everybody would be gathered. He was relieved to see than nobody had killed each other yet.  
Bucky was sitting in between Natasha and Sam. The two of them were talking to him like they had all known each other for years. Clint was sitting on the armrest next to Natasha, observing the conversation and drinking from a large mug of coffee. Bruce and Tony were sitting together on the couch across from them. Bruce looked awkward, and Tony looked like he wanted to gloat but knew everyone else in the room would yell at him for it.

Bucky stood up when he noticed Steve had walked in. Neither of them went to move towards the other, they just stared at each other.

Tony coughed. “We’re just going to go before this eyesex turns into the real thing.” 

Everybody gave a murmur of agreement and started to walk out. Sam whistled at them and Natasha winked on their way out. Out of the corner of his eye, Steve also saw Clint slip Natasha some money. He decided to ignore that. 

They still stayed still for a minute after everyone else was out the room, before surging forward at the same time and hugging tightly again. 

Bucky was gripping onto Steve like a lifeline, and Steve could feel that the fingers on Bucky’s metal hand would leave bruises on his back. 

“I’m sorry,” Bucky murmured. 

Steve shushed him. “It wasn’t your fault,” he said.

Bucky made a soft noise of disagreement, but didn’t argue.

“I love you, punk,” Steve said.

“Love you too, jerk.”

 

“That is the most adorable thing I have ever seen,” Tony announced, watching the video of the two men hugging. “I’m going to get cavities. And did I mention that I totally called that Capsicle and Snowflake had been doing it?”

Everyone else groaned. He had brought it up at least seven times before that. 

“I called it first,” said Natasha. “Told you, Clint.”

Clint grumbled something behind her.

“JARVIS, replay that video for us,” Tony said. “And send that gift basket I prepared to Steve’s room.”

Bruce raised an eyebrow. “What’s in the gift basket?”

Tony laughed. “Trust me, you don’t want to know.”


End file.
